House Party
by kira-uzumaki
Summary: I'd bett you think Hinata Hyuga is a shy and uncomfortable girl right, WRONG she only plays that to get alone in her friends houses and then plans the biggest house partys.But this particular party gets way out of hand when they can't controll their guest
1. Chapter 1

House Party

plz review after you read my fanfic

plz keep in mind that this is my first fanfic

and i hope it will get better in chapters to come

"Mmmm this home made ramen is great uncle." She said while slurping up the rest of her ramen.

"Why thank you Hinata" Hiashi said while slightly blushing

"Wen it comes to ramen, I'm just about the best there is" He said with a huge smile growing across his face.

"Isn't that right neji?" He growld while staring into neji's eyes as iff trying to look inside his skull.

"Yes father, youre ramen is very flavourful" He said as emotioneles as it gets. And i think there was a bit of sarcasm in there.

Doing so filled Hiashi's face with duiscust.

" Go to youre chambers emidiately, don't let me see youre face for the rest of the night" He screamed.

He gently whiped his mouth with a nearby napkin as he sat down as iff nothing had happend.

"I don't know what that boys problem is" He said while staring at neji as he walked up the staires, went in his room and slammed the door behind him.

" He's obvioustly upset about something" Said the butlor as he picked up all the empty bowls of ramen and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes but the question is, what" Hiashi said while placing his finger on his chin.

"He's mad that you are making him come with you on you're trip to Alaska" Hinata said as iff it where a well known fact.

"Yes that would make sence. But I've explained to him why I have to bring him" Hiashi said deffensively.

"He's a teeneged kid. Do you actually think he understands explinations" Said Hinata as iff she where some type of social worker.

"That so doesn't make sence". Hiashi said while raising one eyebrow."Witch is why a teenager would understand it".

She said proving her point.

"why don't you leave him with me". She said. "I don't know...you are younger than him. Witch means you can't babysit him".He said

"But haven't I proven to you that I am responsible enough? I mean, i can get why you won't keave neji home alone, last time you did, he played his game to much, it exploded and he almost set the house on fire, but i've done more than proven I'm responsible enough to even look after some one older than I".

She said with almost a desperate expretion on her face as iff she was silently begging her uncle."Alright. I'll leave Neji home with you. But when i get home, there better be a home for me to get to." He said while crossing his arms '_**i know im going to regret this'**_ He thaught to himself.

"I'll go give Neji the good news!" She said while running up the stairs and going into Neji's room.

"Hey Neji, guess what!"She said with one of the biggest smiles ever.

"What do you want Hinata?"he said without even raising his eyes from his video game.

"Youre father said that you don't have to go on that trip to Alaska with him".

"Really, wow that is good news." He said while raising one eye from his game, witch is saying alot for Neji.

"Now i can try to beat lvl 8 on my game!" H said as iff that would be the highlite of his entire year.

"What!" '_**is this guy serious, home alone, in a mansion and he's planning on playing video games!!'**_

"what do you mean 'what' what else are we supposed to do?" He said like a true geek.

"Listen i know you've never done anything worth wild before so i'll put it in two words 'HOUSE PARTY'!Think about it, good food, all the coolest people, it'll be the party of the year!"she said with a rebellious look in her face.

"Gee Hinata I never thaught you would be the "house party" type"He said so confused.

"What do you mean"Hinata said, looking almost as confused as Neji.

"Well you know the finger thing and the constant blushing"He continued naming ceveral other things that give her off as shy and uncomfortable.

"Oh that, I use that as a cover. When ever i stay at someone's house i play the shy and inocent card so that they trust me home alone in their houses where i plan the biggest house partie's!" She said while unzipping her coat to reveal a skimpy little outfit and rearranged her hair to give her a sexyer look.

"Wow, thats quite the little plot you got there."He said, sounding quite overwhelmed.

"Now. Youre father will be gone by the time we wake up in the morning so why not start planning our party tonight".

"Alright, but iff we're going to do this, we have to make sure we don't get caught."he said looking kind of worried.

"Way ahead of ya, you're father will be leaving to catch his plane at six tomorow morning and will be getting home at that time two days later"

They continued making plans for the ultimate party untill two in the morning when they went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope it wasn't to horrible it is my first fanfic

it'll get better in my other chapters or worse, deppens on you're point of view

anyways thanks for reading and i hope i get good reviews


	2. Chapter 2

House Party

(Chapter 2)

Neji's P.O.V

"Hey Neji, wheres you're cousin?" I heard a voice come from behind me, as I turned to see who it was I saw it was Kiba.

"I don't have a clue. Can you help me look for her."

"Sure" He said without hesitation.

We wen't in seperate directions, bumping into people dancing as i climbed the stares that led up to my room.

As I got closser, I began to her bunbing sounds, as iff someone was pushed against a wall along with a loud groan. "Thats Hinata's voice!!" I exclaimed to myself.

As i got closer the groans got louder. At first i thaught they where groans of pain, but I soon realised that it wasn't pain at all. These groans where groans of pleasure!

" Oh yes, yes, yes harder, push harder!"

_**'she's fucking in my room!!!'**_

I bust open the door to see Naruto's dick inside my cousin's pussy!

"What the fuck are you doing Naruto, thats my fucking cousin!"

------------------------------------------

I open my eyes, i'm in my bed, without Hinata and Naruto! "It was just a dream, or more of a nightmare"

"Its ok, it was just a dream Neji, go back to sleep" And thats exactly what I did.

(The next morning)

"Morning cousin, have a nice dream last night?" Hinata said with a smirk.

"How did you know!" I asked

" You never did get rid of you're habit of sleep talking, does this ring a bell, 'SHE'S FUCKING IN MY ROOM"

She began laughing her head off, wich only made me blush that much more.

"Anyways, you're father is gone witch means today, we pass out invitations!" You could tell she was excited by the tone of her voice.

"Alright, who are we going to invite to you're party?"

"First of all, don't say YOU'RE party, we're in this together now, and secondly, EVERYONE!"

"But we need to be specific iff we want this to work out properly"

"Alright, last night i prepared a list."She said while pulling out a rolled up peice of paper

wich had names written on it.

"we have to invite,

Kiba, he's a riot at party's,

Tenten, she always brings the alchohol

Sakura and Sasuke, they fight alot but thier good to have around,

and we have to bring Naruto!"

"No way!" I screamed.

"You don't want to bring Kiba?"

" I like Kiba, its Naruto I don't want here!" I screamed.

"OH, I get it, you think we're going to have sex in you're bed like in you're dream, don't worry, we won't do it in you're bed."

"Thank you." When she said that, i stream of releif ran through my veins.

"When we have sex, it will be in you're dads bed." She said with a chukle.

"You can't have sex at all!!"

"But Neji!"She wined

"We can invite Naruto but you can not be in the same room together alone ok?"

" Fine!" She screamed as she grabbed her coat and the bags with the invitations in them and stomped out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry my chapters are so short, they take a lot longer to write than they do to read, but i will right more and i'll try my best to make them longer!


End file.
